Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat
by Alcemistnv
Summary: Grimmjow is beginning to think about Ulquiorra's influence over him. Can it be love? Before he can say he's in love, he might need to find out some questions about Ulquiorra that have been bothering him. But what are the answers? Rated T for later chaps
1. Curiosity Almost killed the Cat

* * *

A/N: I don't know any of these characters, Tite Kubo does.

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean. I want to publish my own story which is 52 pages as of right now and has 112,000 words. Writing something small and condensed like this is reallly hard. (XD) Btw, hopefully most of you will get the banana and spoon joke. If you don't, watch Rejected Cartoons Oscar Nominee. They are hilarious. Anyways, I digress. Enjoy!

* * *

Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat

Grimmjow sat in his bed, very much in thought. Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling tiles, all 258 of them to be exact. He had found this out when he had another thinking session. What was making Grimmjow, the sexta Espada, think so hard about? Why, it had to be Ulquiorra, his room neighbor, and to the eyes of the rest of Espada, his sworn enemy. However, Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra as something else, what that was, he didn't know. Whenever Ulquiorra walked past him, Grimmjow would always tense up and look the other way. He knew that those large emerald eyes were always watching him, inspecting his every action. It was very uncomfortable to Grimmjow, having another male stare at him so much. But deep inside, he knew that he enjoyed the Cuarta's staring. A thought came across his head, did he love Ulquiorra? Was that the answer he was looking for? Grimmjow just merely shook his head and leaped off the bed. He grabbed the handle of his door and took a step outside, almost getting knocked over by a very angry Nnoitra. The taller man just snorted and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Grimmjow-san, have you seen Nnoitra-sama?" Grimmjow turned his head and found Tesla, an Arrancar. "I think he's afraid of going to the breakfast table with Kaname-sama now."

"What happened?" Tesla just scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see, yesterday Kaname was acting all weird and began to throw bananas at Noitra saying 'Die spoon' or something like that…" Tesla began but stopped once he saw Grimmjow's expression. "Did something happen?"

Grimmjow's eyes were transfixed on the figure moving his way. The moon's (remember in Hueco Mundo there is no sun) light reflected off the porcelain skin and large green eyes found blue ones. Ulquiorra walked, almost sauntering, towards Grimmjow, his ebony hair bouncing with each step he took. Grimmjow wanted to run back into his room, but that would lead to suspicion. Ulquiorra was walking closer and Grimmjow just wanted to die. His heart was beating way too fast to be considered healthy and his eyes were squeezed shut. He knew that if he looked at Ulquiorra straight in the eye, he would melt _or_ he would become like a lovesick schoolgirl. He didn't want to pick either choice.

"Good morning Ulquiorra-sama," Tesla lowered his head in respect and then turned around. "I have to go find Nnoitra-sama, so I'll see you later Grimmjow-san." Grimmjow waved bye and then looked directly at Ulquiorra's face.

"What do you need, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow just stepped aside and put a hand onto his doorknob.

"I was going to ask if Aizen-_sama_ needed me cuz I wanted to go out and relax for a bit. But seeing as you are walking around freely, I take that as a no." Grimmjow proceeded to opening his door, but was stopped by a doll like hand.

"Aizen is busy and does need help, but I am here of my own personal interests." Ulquiorra's eyes were transfixed on Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow sneered at the comment.

"So even Ulquiorra is disobeying his _master_, am I right?" Ulquiorra's shifted from Grimmjow's hand to his face. Grimmjow swore he felt his heart stop. _Stop staring at me with those eyes, those beautiful green eyes of yours._ "And w-what a-are you here for exactly, Ulquiorra?"

"To see why you have been avoiding me lately. Did I do something to you?" Grimmjow felt his face turn pink. _Oh crap, he's onto me. What do I do?_ "Grimmjow?"

"Before I answer any of your stupid questions, answer some of mine. Why do you always talk about Aizen like he's some kind of god? Why are you always crying? And why don't you have a heart?!" He reached out to Ulquiorra's face, tracing a cyan tear. Grimmjow began to feel frustrated about how much he didn't know about Ulquiorra. He swore he had known so much, but there seemed to be a large mystery about him. "Answer me."

Suddenly, Grimmjow felt a strange warmness flow cover his upper body. It wasn't like the sun he experienced when he went to the human world, no; it was more like, _blood._He looked down and saw a puddle of blood gathering by his feet and saw Ulquiorra in front of him, sword unsheathed.

"Ulquiorra, why?" Grimmjow began to fall onto the floor, Ulquiorra fading in his vision. Nothing made sense anymore. What did he do? Did he touch a nerve when he said that and Ulquiorra just snapped? What happened?

"Grimmjow, the answers to these questions lie in the past. The reasons why I lost my heart and I have these marks, is because of you." With that, Ulquiorra walked away, sheathing his zapankto. Grimmjow managed to reach out a hand and extended it towards Ulquiorra's direction.

"What did I do to you Ulquiorra? Why do you hate me?"

* * *

A/N: Like it? If you do, then press the green button right over there.


	2. All the Same

* * *

A/N: I dont own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and the song belongs to its rightful owners, Sick Puppies.

I actuallly hated writing this because it was so sad.

This was originallly going to be two seperate chapters but I thought the second part was too short for its own chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: All the Same

Grimmjow remembered hitting the floor, hard. He had no idea which direction Ulquiorra had gone, heck, he was trying to remember his own name. There was a constant throbbing in his head and with each pulse, he saw Ulquiorra's face. Those green eyes would blink and then a small smile crept onto the doll-like face. This continued for minutes until Grimmjow finally lost consciousness. As he slipped away, memories began to surface. _The reasons why I lost my heart and I have these marks, is because of you. _The words kept floating around him. What did he do?

_Flashback _

"Hey Grimm-chan, over here!" A small head full of teal hair turned around. Behind him was Neliel, a quiet girl who seemed to have a crush on his best friend, Nnoitra. Grimmjow smiled, all of his teeth showing.

"And what can I do for someone like you, huh pretty?" Nel blushed and turned her head.

"Well you see, um, it's about Nnoitra-san." Nel began to play with her hands and chuckled nervously. "I just wanted to know if he has a partner for the science project." Grimmjow gave her a thumbs-up, confusing her.

"Nnoitra doesn't have anyone yet. I was going to ask him, but you can be his if you want." Nel smiled and then bowed her head.

"Thanks so much Grimm-chan!" With that, she turned around and ran after a departing Nnoitra. Grimmjow just snickered and got up from his seat. He stretched his arms and then walked towards the window. He looked down below and saw the students leaving. He easily spotted his tall friend and Nel. They both looked very into the conversation, smiles on their faces. Grimmjow smiled but then quickly frowned. He was still looking for that special someone.

_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here_

Grimmjow turned his head. Where was this song coming from? Who was still in the school with an acoustic guitar and felt like singing? Grimmjow began to walk down the hall towards the source, ending up in front of the music room. What he saw inside shocked him. It was Ulquiorra, one of the quietest kids in the class. His eyes were half-lidded; however Grimmjow was able to see the magnificent jade eyes. Ebony hair fell over his face, single strands covering just above his nose. His fingers were gently strumming the guitar he held and his mouth opened only partially when he sung.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same_

Grimmjow suppressed a shiver. Ulquiorra was not only pretty, but he also had a great singing voice. The teal head opened the door more so that he could hear Ulquiorra better, but got overexcited and fell over. Ulquiorra gasped and jumped up from his seat. Grimmjow gave him a weak smile before jumping up and dusting himself off.

"Erm, I'm sorry about intruding, but I couldn't help myself…" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head and looked at the smaller teen. His eyes were now fully opened, emerald orbs staring back at the thin blue ones.

"It's okay. If anything it's my fault for not keeping my voice down." Ulquiorra grabbed his guitar and placed it back behind the teacher's desk. Grimmjow noticed how Ulquiorra's hair was noticeably longer in the back than the front. It easily went past his neck and seemed to be out of place. Ulquiorra turned to find Grimmjow staring at his neck. "Do you need something?" Grimmjow came out of "happy place" and immediately snapped back to reality.

"Oh, no it's nothing. Hey, do you have a partner for the science project we were assigned?" Ulquiorra sadly shook his head.

"I would think someone would come to me being that I am the smartest kid in the class, but no one wants to partner with me…" Grimmjow went towards Ulquiorra and grabbed the thin wrist.

"Then how about we forget about those other kids and we work together. Hmmm?" Ulquiorra smiled and simply nodded yes.

The two worked on their project for the next month. They often went over each other's houses and were frequently invited over for dinner. Soon, they became real friends, often working together on projects and saying hi to each other between class passings. Months passed by and Grimmjow came to one conclusion, he _**liked **_Ulquiorra.

"Hey Ulqui!" Ulquiorra turned his head and saw a familiar face, Grimmjow. The brunette smiled and stood up from his seat. Grimmjow sat down on the desk and placed a paper on Ulquiorra's lap. "It's an invitation to go to Nnoitra's birthday bash. Wanna go?" Ulquiorra grabbed the paper and nodded. Grimmjow smiled a proud smile and grabbed the paper. He jumped off the desk and ran out the door.

"I'll see you later at my house, alright?!" Ulquiorra nodded to the air and watched Grimmjow leave. Grimmjow smiled even larger than before and then began to blush. Tonight was the night. He would tell Ulquiorra that their friendship had to become stronger than just a mere friendship. He knew that both of them preferred males over females, despite the constant love letters he got from the girls in the school. Once he got home, Grimmjow immediately grabbed the newest and most decent clothes he had and took a shower. He wanted to look his best for Ulquiorra.

At the party

Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the large courtyard. Grimmjow said not to go over his house and instead wait in Nnoitra's yard. Ulquiorra swirled his fruit punch and huffed. He sat down on the grass and extended his legs. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and came to face Grimmjow. Grimmjow sat down next to Ulquiorra and placed his cup on the grass. He rested his hand on Ulquiorra's free one. Both of them sat there, blushing and looking the other direction for minutes. Grimmjow finally grew the strength to talk.

"Listen, Ulquiorra, I…I've been meaning to say this for a while now. You see, I don't think we should keep our relationship like ones that friends share. Well... I think that we should…you know…maybe go a little bit stronger?" Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with a straight face. Moments later, his eyes began to shine as a smile crept onto his face.

"Sure, Grimmjow." Grimmjow threw his arms around Ulquiorra and squeezed him tightly. "Forever together?"

"Yes, forever together. I promise you, I will never leave you. No matter what, I will be there." Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a small smile and nodded. With that, the fireworks began, shadowing the two new lovers in multiple colors. Nnoitra sighed and watched them from his porch above.

"Che, lovebirds, just gotta love them." He turned around and grabbed Nel's hand. "Now, shall we proceed Nel-chan?" Nel nodded and walked down the steps, her red gown dancing around her. "We shall make this a night to remember." Nnoitra and Nel joined other couples as they stood in the yard, admiring the fireworks. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just simply held hands and watched. _Together forever._ Ulquiorra kept repeating the words in his head. The party continued into the night, where the two lovers had found each other joining 20 more people in the pool. Nnoitra and Nel gave a toast and everyone cannonballed in at the same time. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra smiled and gripped each other hands tightly. _Together forever…_

_Together forever…._

_Forever together…._

Or so Ulquiorra thought…

* * *

Five years later, they had all graduated and were in college. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went to separate schools but always saw each other on occasion. Ulquiorra stood in front of Grimmjow's new home. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Right before he gave up, the door opened up to reveal a bikini clad woman.

"Yeeessss?" She asked. Ulquiorra tossed his head and moved the hair out of his eyes. Was this right? A woman in Grimmjow's house?

"I'm here to talk to Grimmjow, please." The woman gestured towards Ulquiorra and walked away. Ulquiorra followed and closed the door behind him. As he walked in more, he found out that the familiar home had been transformed and looked more like a mansion. However, as he stepped into a white room, he found himself wishing he had never come. Grimmjow was there alright, but he had his arm around another woman in a bikini. She had long orange hair that went down to her waist. She also had two unique blue hairpins in her hair. Ulquiorra stopped moving and reached out a hand.

"Grimm..jow?" Grimmjow immediately turned around.

"Yea, who is it? It better be…oh shi-Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "It's not what it looks like, alright? These girls are just, for uh, cleaning the house! Isn't that right ladies?" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and glared at Grimmjow.

"I can't believe you! You told me you love me! And because I'm gone for a few months you hire girls to keep you company?! How could you?!" Tears began to fall from the emerald eyes. Grimmjow ran towards Ulquiorra but was stopped by one of the girls, particularly the orange haired one. Ulquiorra turned around and ran out of the house. He had never known that being heartbroken would hurt as much as it did. Neither did he know that a car would hurt him just as much…All Grimmjow could do was watch.

_Forever together?_

_Yes, forever together._

* * *

A/N: Well? I got my sister to cry at the end. If nobody understood it, Ulquiorra got hit by a car. And yes, the girl is suposed to look like Orihime. :3

Thanks for reading the second chapter.

* * *


	3. Can I be forgiven?

* * *

A/N: I was listening to some upbeat dance music so I'm sorry if it doesn't have all of the angst, shall i say, as previous ones.

I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I think you will XD

Btw, if you don't Chappie the Bunny will get you!

* * *

Chapter 2: Can I be Forgiven?

Grimmjow's eyes opened up once the flashback ended. He found out that his arms were strapped to a bed, needles sticking into them. Various tubes and containers surrounded him. He had no idea where he was, and after examining the containers more and realizing they were body parts, he knew exactly where he was. Szayel's lab. Grimmjow began to panic and tried to rip the needles out of his arms. He also tried to release the grips of the straps.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Szayel stepped in front of Grimmjow, a frown on his face. "If you continue with that, you'll hurt yourself." Grimmjow started sweating and placed a fake grin on his face.

"Release me, will you? I need to talk to Ulquiorra." Szayel moved strand locks of pink from his face. "Please?"

"What will be the benefits of me letting you go free? You were hurt and I found you and gave you painkillers. The least you can do is stay here and let me…experiment on you." Szayel leaned towards Grimmjow's face before pulling away. He pressed a button and the straps disappeared. "But since you said you had to talk to Ulquiorra, then I guess I'll let you go. Next time won't be so easy though." Grimmjow heaved a huge sigh of relief before running out of the room. He had to leave before Szayel changed his mind.

"I need to find Ulquiorra. I need to tell him that I remember, I need to tell him that…" Grimmjow stopped, pausing in the middle of a hallway. Wait; was he ready to talk to Ulquiorra? The smaller Espada had easily defeated him and he could do the same again. Grimmjow placed both hands on a nearby wall and began to bang his head. With each strike, he swore he heard the same voice. _Together forever…_ Grimmjow found himself on the verge of going insane. Warm blood dripped down from his head and trailed down to his chin. _Grimmjow, it hurts…Make it stop…Why are they trying to hurt me? Grimmjow! _

Grimmjow jumped up from his thoughts. He remembered it clearly, Ulquiorra being taken off life support. He was able to see Ulquiorra's soul after he was hit by the car; however, his body was in a coma. Ulquiorra, most of the time would ignore Grimmjow, but once it became official that he would be taken off of life support, he began to look for a friend again in Grimmjow. Grimmjow remembered hearing Ulquiorra's soul scream once his body was separated from it. Grimmjow saw the soul leave but had no idea he would be seeing Ulquiorra again, especially not as a hollow.

"Why must I remember this now?" Grimmjow punched the wall, creating a decent sized indent. _Why must I remember these things, things that I must've blocked from my mind while I was a human? Why Ulquiorra?_ Grimmjow gritted his teeth and yelled. He was frustrated, at whom he wasn't too sure. All he knew was that he had caused Ulquiorra's death. He was responsible for everything, the broken heart, the tears, the loss of emotions, everything. "I guess all that matters is if I can be forgiven for my deeds. I've killed hundreds of hollows and humans, but why do I feel like this? Why do I feel bad about killing Ulquiorra but not them?!"

"Because you didn't have any emotional attachment to them, Sexta." Grimmjow turned immediately and saw the one person he didn't want to see at the moment, Ulquiorra. His head was cocked to the side, eyes slightly closed. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in anger and then smiled. "What did I say?"

Grimmjow let go of the wall an approached Ulquiorra. He quickly grabbed his superior's jacket collar and lifted him off the ground by at least a foot. Ulquiorra showed no mind to Grimmjow's actions but became alarmed once Grimmjow's fist tightened around his throat. Green eyes widened and stared back at Grimmjow.

"I killed you once, Cuatro, I can do it again." Ulquiorra was soon released and fell to the ground with a dull "thud." "You're lucky. Since Szayel decided not to experiment on me, I'm feeling quite generous. Call yourself lucky, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra sat on the floor and sighed. Once Grimmjow was out of sight he stood up and dusted himself off. He silently walked towards his room and entered. He threw himself onto the white and black bed and closed his eyes. He began to remember the pain of being separated from his body, the feeling of being _**dragged **_away. And it was all because of Grimmjow, the man who said he would never leave him, ever. Ulquiorra sat up and placed a hand on his head. No, he wouldn't think of that now, not when his day was doing okay. That was all in the past. But one question remained on his mind. Should he forgive Grimmjow?

"Never," he softly stated to himself. "Not until he can manage to keep his promise and not get himself killed. That wouldn't look good for me from Aizen's point of view. As long as he doesn't provoke me, I won't have any need to hurt him anymore. It's as simple as that." Ulquiorra then stretched which was soon followed by a large yawn. He quickly removed his jacket and spread himself on the bed before covering himself with a blanket. Moments he later, he was asleep with the same words repeating in his head.

_Together forever…_

Maybe tomorrow he would tell Grimmjow that sometimes some promises weren't meant to be broken, however, other ones were made to BE broken and re-promised at another time and place. Tomorrow was the time, Hueco Mundo, the place.

* * *

Please, press the green button in that direction

* * *


	4. Stormy Weather and a Tree?

* * *

A/N: Written while listening to All the Same by Sick Puppies and I Miss You by Incubus (once again)

Sorry it's so short but i was talking to someone throught another website while typing it.

Btw if you review, you get a hug :3

* * *

Chapter 4: Stormy Weather and a Tree

Ulquiorra sighed as he moved the hair from his eyes. He was outside, under a large tree that had surprisingly survived in Hueco Mundo. So far since morning, he was able to avoid Grimmjow. He did, however, slip a note under the Sexta's door telling him to go to the tree at midnight. Ulquiorra hoped that Grimmjow actually would make an effort and come, not just leave him sitting there hopelessly. Ulquiorra fell onto the ground and looked up. Even though there was no sun, Hueco Mundo somehow managed to have day and night. Apparently, the darkness was a hint that it was nighttime. The moon's reflection shined off his porcelain skin and made him look like a ghost. He yawned and looked around him cautiously before closing his eyes. He had about an hour or so before Grimmjow got there so he would just close his eyes for a bit…

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the corridors of Las Noches, stopping at every corner. He didn't want someone like Nnoitra or Szayel finding him sneaking out and meeting up with Ulquiorra, of all people. He heaved a huge sigh of relief when he found the exit. He ran out, not slowing down until the tree came to view. Raindrops began to fall on the ground making a soft pit-pat sound. Grimmjow walked up to the tree and found the Cuarto Espada. His eyes were shut and his mouth was partly opened. His head was tilted to the side and Grimmjow couldn't help but notice how his hair fell over his face. He lifted a hand to the pale face and brushed a lock of hair aside. Ulquiorra lifted his head onto the hand inhaling the scent. At that moment, he woke up, recognizing the smell of cat. He sat up and glanced at Grimmjow before standing up.

"Can I talk to you about something, personal, shall I say?" Grimmjow nodded before he sat down next to where Ulquiorra was standing. "I understand that you have remembered your past, am I correct?" Grimmjow nodded, moving his eyes away from Ulquiorra. "Then you do understand that I've been having nightmares about that for years now, right? For some reason I've been reliving that pain I felt in my dreams, and when I see you, that pain lessens. Grimmjow, I want you to do something for me."

"Yeah, what is it?" Grimmjow lifted his head up and felt raindrops fall on his face. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder crashed above.

"Promise me." Ulquiorra looked down at Grimmjow, his eyes shining from the moon, "promise me what you promised hundreds of years ago. Tell me you won't leave me again." Grimmjow's mouth opened and then shut again. "What?"

"If I promise you that, I might end up breaking it somehow. I don't want to hurt you again." Ulquiorra sat down next to Grimmjow and grabbed his face. He tilted Grimmjow's head towards his and gave a smile, a genuine smile.

"I trust you. You have eased my pain and I know you can keep this promise. I won't leave you like I did last time and won't have to worry about breaking anything. I promise."

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and rubbed it against his face. Rain leaked through the tree's roof and fell onto his face. "Then, Ulquiorra, I promise that I will never again leave you, and I hope that I can ease the pain that I had caused you in the past." Ulquiorra threw himself into Grimmjow's arms and squeezed him. Grimmjow smiled and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's small frame.

"I….think I love you again, Ulquiorra."

"That's good because Grimmjow, I think I love you too."

Both of them snuggled with each other, blocking out the chill of the rain. However, neither of them suspected a sneaking Gin behind them. "This will make Aizen-same happy, I would love to see his reaction when I tell him about their relationship." With a single step, he was gone, leaving a strand of silver hair on the desert floor.

* * *

A/N: OMG a cliffhanger! Guess you have to wait until next chapter XD

And Btw Gin was hiding his reiatsu, if you wanna know why they didn't notice him

* * *


	5. The truth?

* * *

A/N: Once again it was All the Same by Sick Puppies (and a little bit of Zed-Fate from the show Kiba)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Btw, if you love Aizen like my sister, you might not like this chapter :D

And thank you to everyone who reviewed

* * *

The Truth?

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had stayed under the tree until morning. Grimmjow woke up first and noticed that it was getting brighter and immediately woke up Ulquiorra. The smaller Espada surprisingly didn't budge until five minutes later. Grimmjow had to try every trick in the book (he had poked Ulquiorra, smacked him, kissed him, threw him, spit on him, threw sand at him, etc.). In the end, what woke him up was actually a drop of rain on his forehead from the dripping branches of the tree. Grimmjow stood up in shock and kicked Ulquiorra.

"Nnnghh, Grimmjow…." Ulquiorra grumbled before managing to lift himself up from his sleeping position. Grimmjow folded his arms and glared at Ulquiorra. "What do ya want?"

Ulquiorra turned his head to the side and saw a single item glistening in the moonlight. Because of this curiosity of knowing what it was, he stood up drowsily and pointed to the direction behind Grimmjow. Of course, Grimmjow's first reaction was to run away because he thought that Ulquiorra was going to cero his rear end off. Only until Ulquiorra sighed did he realize his mistake. "Behind me?" Ulquiorra nodded and flash stepped behind him. He reached down onto the floor and picked up a thin piece of hair.

"What is that?" Grimmjow approached Ulquiorra and took the piece of hair. "Hair?" Ulquiorra sighed and allowed a thin smile to fall onto his lips.

"Apparently Grimmjow, you seem to lack the intelligence of an average Espada, you know that?" Grimmjow glared at him before setting his eyes on the hair in his hand.

"However, it doesn't take a genius to tell whose hair this is. I mean, only one person has this colored hair, and he just might have seen us last night." Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he smoothed out his clothes.

"Then we must hurry back quickly before Aizen finds out." As soon as they flash stepped into Las Noches, a giant surge of reiatsu was immediately picked up. Grimmjow winced and looked at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked back him, his eyes half lidded and mouth in a tight frown.

"Aizen-sama wants us." Both of them walked towards Aizen's throne room, the sound of heels clicking behind them.

"Good morning Grimmjow, Ulquiorra." Both Espada bowed down, Grimmjow reluctantly. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow before he turned his head, shielding his face with his hair. Grimmjow knew what that look meant, _watch what you say_. Grimmjow stood up first and placed both hands on his sides.

"So what did we do now, Aizen-_sama?_" Ulquiorra's eyes wandered around Grimmjow's flawless body. He remembered hearing from Szayel that one time that his body was too pale and made him look frail. Ulquiorra knew that this was true, everyone thought he was weak. This, everyone eventually found out, he was not. "What is so important that only Ulquiorra and I were called?"

Aizen smiled at Grimmjow before he adjusted himself in the seat. "I've been noticing something strange about you two. The way you have been behaving is most peculiar. Is there something wrong?" Ulquiorra stood up now, startling Grimmjow.

"There is nothing wrong, Aizen-sama. I was not feeling well this week and I've been having Grimmjow take care of me because Szayel said I needed a, guardian, if you will. Unfortunately, Grimmjow has been getting tired because of this and as you can see his temperament has slightly changed." Ulquiorra said this all in one breathe, not even believing what he just said.

"Is that correct, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow looked up at Aizen and felt those two chocolate brown eyes bore straight into his soul.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

"I can't believe he fell for that, right Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow paused in the middle of the hallway and turned to face the smaller Espada. However, he regretted it. Ulquiorra was looking down, his hair obscuring his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Grimmjow walked over towards Ulquiorra, reaching his hands out. Ulquiorra ran over towards Grimmjow and hugged him tightly. Grimmjow placed his hands around the smaller frame in response. He soon felt Ulquiorra shake as sobs raked through his body. Grimmjow had no idea how to comfort the Cuarto. He had never expected that Ulquiorra would ever, break down, **ever. **

"G-g-grimmjow?" Grimmjow placed a hand on the smaller head and looked down. "Yes, what is it?" Ulquiorra looked up, tears sliding over the already made green tracks.

"I r-r-remember my past with A-aizen-sama," Ulquiorra pushed his face into Grimmjow's jacket. Grimmjow almost jumped up from the random and sudden news.

"How'd did you find out?!" Ulquiorra shook his head and pushed himself away Grimmjow.

"When we were in the throne room, he pushed *hic* these memories into my head. I don't know how but he did *sniff* and I'm afraid, Grimmjow. I don't know how he knows about everything, but he does. *sniff*." Grimmjow shook Ulquiorra violently, scaring the smaller Espada out of his mind.

"Who was he to you?! What was it that you saw that is bothering you so much?!" Grimmjow couldn't keep his emotions in check. He began to punch the wall in frustration, watching as blood began to gather at the end of his finger tips. "Who was he?"

"I was, abused by Aizen-sama." Grimmjow turned his head and looked at Ulquiorra. Blue eyes widened once he saw empty green ones staring back. It was if Ulquiorra didn't just break down moments ago, he was back to his normal self. "Aizen-sama, was…my father…" Grimmjow's eyes opened widened more than ever and tilted his head back, yelling out at the ceiling with every bit of his voice that remained.

* * *

A/N: Word count is 939, wow, almost hit 1,000 again XD

Thank you for reading, now, reviews please?

* * *


	6. The Future Obediant LapdogOr Cat

A/N: I did it!!!!!

Woohoooooo! It's kinda short but at least it's something. I finally got back into a UlquiGrimm mood. Enjoy!

* * *

The Future Obedient Lapdog….or Cat

Grimmjow peeked out from behind the door that was sketched with a black "4". He had placed Ulquiorra on the bed after noticing that the smaller Espada was terrified and was going to pass out at any moment, which he did. Grimmjow tip toed out of the room and walked down the hallway. He didn't have an exact destination but the black and white colors of the corridor put him at ease. "Like yin and yang," Ulquiorra had once said. Grimmjow sighed to himself and went to his room. While there, he placed a hand through his electric blue hair. He needed to think of a way to find out all of Ulquiorra's past. Talking to him wouldn't make it better, so he crossed that out. Hmmm, Grimmjow thought. He placed his head on the bed and closed his eyes. As he began to fall asleep, he thought again about Ulquiorra's freakout. At that moment, he jumped up and punched an open hand.

"I've got it!" Grimmjow ran over to his desk and threw all of the stuff on the floor. He found a pencil in all of the mess and a piece of paper. He wrote down on it "Become Aizen's little lackey, become 'friends' and then get the answers I want." Satisfied, he placed the paper onto his forehead and went back to bed. First thing in the morning, he would be a new man.

When Grimmjow awoke, he tore the paper off of his head and read it again, just to remember what he was to do. He stood up and after taking a shower and putting on a new uniform; he walked out of the door. He went to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. Minutes later, Szayel walked in. He slammed a hand onto the table in front of Grimmjow. The sexta Espada looked up at the octava, and then back to his cereal. Szayel growled and slapped Grimmjow in the back of the head.

"What was that for you idiot?!" Szayel smiled.

"That's better. I feel you deserve that little slap I just gave you. Do you have any idea about what I had to go through last night?" After Grimmjow gave a small shake of the head, Szayel sighed. "Ulquiorra came to my room last night. He was a mess, I tell you. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red, and he couldn't speak straight. I'm going to ask you one time, what did you do to him?" Szayel's eyes seemed to grow sinister and Grimmjow caught himself backing away from him. Szayel straightened himself and crossed his arms. "He was going on about something with you and Aizen. Unfortunately, I can't ask Aizen about anything, but with you I can. What did you do?"

Grimmjow looked back at his cereal bowl. He then roughly pushed his chair back and stood up. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the kitchen. In a low voice, he spoke right next to Szayel's ear. "If I were you, I would mind my own business, _octava._" Grimmjow then left, leaving an irritated Szayel alone to look at a soggy cereal bowl.

* * *

A/N: Soooo...reviews, anyone? Sorry if I have gotten rusty over the break. hehehe...


	7. The Fallen Note

A/N:Once again, a short chapter to build up the suspense. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't believe that he was here again: standing in front of Aizen's throne room. He had the crumpled up piece of paper in his pocket. Every step he took, it would add an additional five pounds onto his brain. Soon enough, he found it difficult to think. He stood in front of the throne room door for ten minutes before he finally snapped out of it. He knocked three times and waited. A muffled "Come in" was heard on the other side and Grimmjow let himself in. He stood in front of Aizen for what seemed like hours before he managed the strength to talk.

"I have a request, Aizen...sama." Grimmjow almost choked on the word. It still felt like it tainted his very being every time it rolled off his tongue. "I would like to go to the Human World with the girl. I…heard that she wasn't feeling to well and Ulquiorra suggested that one of us bring her down there for a bit. Since Ulquiorra is out of commission for a week-"

"Very well. I understand. You have my permission to go to the human world as long as the human is in your view at all times. At the same time, you may not pick any fights with any human you come across. Understood?" Aizen threw a key at Grimmjow and smiled. "I trust that you will care for her." Grimmjow nodded and walked out of the room. He tucked the key into his pocket and snickered. Part one of his plan was complete.

What wasn't part of Grimmjow's plan was the paper note falling out of his pocket and onto the floor. A single eye narrowed behind a wall and watched as Grimmjow entered Orihime's room, leaving the note behind.

* * *

A/N: For some reason, I'm losing my attraction GrimmUlqui. What's keeping me going is the numerous views that I recieve from this one story alone. I don't want to dissappoint my fans,a nd therefore, I will continue writing this until it is completed. So, please bear with me and my long breaks before chapters.

On another note, please review!


End file.
